Generally, prior to going to an actual golf field, a golfer exercises for the correction of the posture and the swinging on an in-door exercising site. However, there are accompanied by a restriction of time, and the problem of expense, with the result that the improvement of the skill of the golfer is delayed, and that the health of the golfer cannot be expected to be improved.